Alexander's Search for Xernes(Moemon Adventure)
by NerdWriter19
Summary: A boy searches for a moemon that's considered nothing more than legend, while the rest of the world seemingly works against him in the form of a cruel rival, an organization hell-bent for control of the world, and much much more.(Sorry if this is a bad summary, rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a moemon story that I have created in hopes to bring some enjoyment as much as some of the other moemon stories have for me. It will include lemons (perhaps not as heavy as some), and I think a fair amount of plot. If you read, let me know what you think!**

The sun was setting in the distance, causing the flooding light coming in through the window to slowly recede. Through the window showed a magnificent lab that had several research documents and different machinery. The room was quiet and only two people remained. A man with black hair and wearing a lab coat, who was slumped against the desk, clearly nodding off. The other was a boy, about the age of eighteen, who was cleaning up some of the disorganized documents that had been scattered throughout the course of the day. The boy smirked as he saw the professor slumped against his work desk. He then walked to where the professor was nearly slept and nudged his shoulder. The professor jumped slightly at this, fully waking up, "Oh, what? Oh, Alexander, sorry. I dozed off there for a moment."

Alexander kept smirking, "Why don't you go home then Professor Sycamore. It's getting late, and besides, if you're that tired then you probably should call it a day." Professor Sycamore looked between Alexander and his work, feeling conflicted. Then the conflict was settled and he got up from his desk, "Very well Alexander, I'll get going. Can I trust you to lock up?"

"Of course Professor Sycamore, it's not like you hired me yesterday."

The professor chuckled, "Very true. Don't stay too late then Alexander, I will see you tomorrow." Professor Sycamore walked from his chair to the door and put his lab coat on a coat hanger, exchanging it for his other coat. He waved to Alexander and went out the door, closing it behind him. Alexander sighed as he now had the lab to himself. He kept picking up papers off the floor and organizing the ones that had managed to stay on the desk throughout the day. Finally, when the entire lab area seemed to be picked up, Alexander went for the door. When he opened the door however, the stack of papers closest to it blew to the ground from a sudden gust of wind. Alexander sighed and knelt down to pick up the papers once again.

When he started to though, he found a folder amongst them labeled "X" that he hadn't remembered seeing before. He opened it, looking inside. There were several documents inside, all of which were labeled "X" in the top corner. Alexander read through a few of them, only to discover that they were specific research studies by Professor Sycamore himself. The professor was an expert with moemon, who were mysterious girls with distinct traits, powers, and capabilities in this world. People who were legal adults were allowed to essentially own them, for whatever purposes they wanted. It got dark sometimes, but Alexander always felt that the world couldn't be as cruel as people made it out to be. He didn't officially own a moemon himself simply because he had busied himself with assisting Professor Sycamore for the last two years, but he probably wouldn't be as cruel as some people could be.

As he got deeper into the research, Alexander quickly put together that "X" was referring to a specific moemon. He kept reading, deep in thought. Which moemon could the Professor be referring to? There aren't too many moemon that start with the letter X except...His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he got to the back of the folder, finding a photograph. The rest of the papers along with the folder hit the ground a second time that evening as Alexander dropped them. He held the picture gingerly in his hand as his brain and heart processed the shock. It was a picture of a girl standing next to a tree, her back to the photo. She wore a dress that was a deep shade of royal blue, the same shade as her hair that descended down to her heels. Upon her head, however, were a pair of large antlers that were seemingly decorated with crystals as they glowed different colors in the picture's sunlight. Alexander's mind went numb and a single word breathed out of his mouth, "Xerneas." Alexander then took the photo and putting it back in the folder along with the rest of the papers. He ran home, carrying the folder in his arms.

/

Alex opened the door to his house and closed it behind him, clutching the folder by the rim. He carried it so that it wouldn't get bent, but made sure that he wouldn't loose a single document. He sighed and went straight upstairs to his room. In his room wasn't messy, but it was fairly cluttered. His bed was rarely made and there were typically papers on the floor. Alex went straight for his computer and turned it on, setting the folder on top of more papers beside him.

He typed on his computer and searched through the various data files that he had collected over the past years. Sightings, legends, information, all on the legendary moemon Xerneas. He got up as the computer was loading and turned to a board he had on the other side of his room. It was covered with newspaper reports, real and conspiracy topics, pointing to one another with streaks of marker. At the center was one word. Alex had been searching for anything on this moemon for years, his interest and drive had only started to fade a few months ago. Until now.

"Alex!"

Alexander turned around just in time before being tackled and knocked over. It was the moemon that had been in Alex's care for a year now. He didn't officially own her as a trainer, but he might as well have since he had been looking over her for quite a while. It was a Fletchling named Felicity, who was shorter than Alexander and had a young face. She had short red hair with a warm smile and blue eyes that were full of excitement and wonder. Instead of hands, she had long, grey wings attached to her arms that stretched out to about a wingspan. She had a thin, bird-like frame with black talon feet and small breasts. She was wearing a large white tank top and short jeans that ended at the thigh. Alex felt the heat rise to his cheeks when he saw that she had forgotten to wear a bra, forgot to zip up her shorts, and was currently on top of him.

"Alex! Alex, Alex, Alex!"

"Felicity! What're you doing?!" Alex exclaimed, still reeling from all of Felicity's bountiful energy.

"I didn't hear you come home and I wanted to say...to say...I forgot." she said, her smile fading for a moment before reappearing. "Anyhow, welcome back!"

"Ug, well, thank you Felicity." Alex said, blushing as he tried to keep his eyes on her face. "Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Getting off...oh! Sure!" She stayed there for a moment, looking at Alex's face before speaking again. "Whoa, Alex! When did you get home?"

"Felicity, I just go-"

"Well welcome home Alex!"

"Thank you Felicity, now can you get off me?"

"Off you...oh, okay, sure!"

They stayed there for another few seconds, in silence.

"Hey! Alex! Welco-"

"Felicity! Get off me! Then you can welcome me home!"

"Alright alright." The bird moemon one got off of Alex and sat on the floor next to him, smiling expectantly with her legs spread out. Alex took his time and got up slowly, watching Felicity. When he stood up straight, he nodded to her slowly.

"Welcome home Alex!"

"Thank you Felicity," Alex said while he caught his breath. "Did you try your medication today?"

"Medication...medication...um...what medication?"

Alex sighed, "I'll take that as a no."

"No? No what?"

"Nothing." Alex muttered, as his heart sagged with sorrow and slight frustration.

Felicity had been found on the back lawn of Professor Sycamore's lab. She had been beaten up really badly. Alex could still remember her on the ground, scratches and wounds all over her naked body with her hair practically gone, a big gash on her head. Her wings had most of their feathers torn out and she had been barely breathing. It had nearly looked like she had let a lawn mower go over her. She had managed to recover physically, but she had some persistent mental issues. Most bird moemon were called bird-brained for a reason, but Felicity could barely remember a thing. She remembered her name along with simple objects, but when came to what she was doing and what she had been doing she kept forgetting constantly. After treating her for a year, Alex and the professor had realized that while she never remembered the professor's name, she could always remember Alex's. The Professor had taken this seriously and asked that Alex take care of her at home whenever he wasn't working with him. Things hadn't significantly improved since then, as Alex was reminded of now.

"Felicity, I need to speak to you about something."

"Okay." she said, completely oblivious of the atmosphere in the room.

"I may need to leave you for a while."

"Leave me!" Felicity exclaimed, no longer happy. "How come?"

Alex ran his hand through his hair, "Do you remember the moemon I've been looking for?"

"Moemon...that Alex looks for...hmmm...Oh! Oh!"

"You remember?"

"Remember? Remember what?"

"Ug." Alexander sighed as he knelt down and patted her head. "I basically need to go look for someone. Someone really important to me. It's im-por-tant."

Felicity made a hard thinking face, as if to keep focused on what Alex was saying, "Important...important...Oh! You're important to me Alex!"

"Thank you Felicity, you're important to me too," Alex said as Felicity smiled bashfully in response, "but this is important to me too. I need to go."

Felicity frowned again, but then her face lit up again, "Take me with you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Alex needs to go to...to...to important! So Felicity can go with Alex to important!"

Alex made a sympathetic smile, touched with Felicity's commitment, "I'm not so sure about that Felicity, it'll be dangerous."

"Dangerous...dangerous...what is dangerous again?"

"Um...scary."

"Oh right...well then I'll stay with you then Alex! Cause then you won't be dangeroused."

Alex raised an eyebrow, thinking for a second on what Felicity was trying to say, "Are you sure Felicity? The world is a lot different than this house."

Felicity looked directly up and then around the house, "It's okay. My home is with you Alex."

"Alright then." Alex smiled, feeling better about taking Felicity with him. He went to his desk and picked up Felicity's moeball. He went back over to Felicity and raised it over her head.

"You ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Wait...ready for what?"

Alex sighed, "You're gonna come with me to important, remember?"

"Oh, right! I'm ready!"

Alex tapped her head with the device and a low flash of red, she disappeared. Alex looked at her moeball, hoping that he was making the right decision about bringing her along. He turned back to the computer and the files he had taken from Professor Sycamore's lab, feeling angry about how he had been in the dark...

/

The next morning, Professor Sycamore arrived late to the lab, "I'm sorry Alexander, I accidentally slept in."

Alexander didn't say a word, he had gotten to the lab an hour earlier than usual. He held a backpack in his arms as he sat in one of the few chairs in the lab's room, "It's fine professor. May I ask you about something?"

The professor nodded, a smile spreading across his face, "Of course!"

"What is this?"

"What is what?" Professor Sycamore asked, looking around his lab for what Alexander was referring to.

"This." Alexander pulled the folder out of the backpack in his arms and set it on the floor in front of him. The professor glanced down and saw the folder, his eyebrows rising suddenly, "That...is...an old research topic that I used to work on."

"And you never decided to mention this with me?!"

The professor tried to keep his mask of innocence on, "Well, I only started looking into this matter recently."

Alexander abruptly opened the folder and pulled out the photograph, "This photo was taken more than a year ago. Furthermore, more than half of these documents are dated nearly three years ago! You told me that you had never even looked into the legendary moemon Xerneas!"

The tense air slowly settled as Professor Sycamore took a seat opposite of Alexander, looking at him with sympathy and guilt, "Your right. I am sorry for lying to you about this, but I figured that it would be best to keep your mind off the subject. That way, neither you or me would have to deal with...your current mindset."

Alexander stopped himself after that, realizing that he being unreasonably angry. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry professor, I just wish you could've told me."

"I was trying to figure out when the right time to tell you, but I wasn't able to decide anything. Besides, your help is greatly appreciated here!" The professor proclaimed.

Alexander smiled, knowing that Professor Sycamore wasn't lying about that. The professor got up from his seat and walked to the window and stared out it, seemingly deep in thought. He then turned back to Alexander, "However, I think...you still shouldn't go searching for Xerneas. A journey like that can be dangerous, and not always for the reasons you might believe."

"I need to go. These files have given me something I haven't felt in a long time...hope, with a belief that there's a possibility Xerneas is out there and can be found."

The professor looked weary and nervous with Alex was saying, but nodded nonetheless, "I can understand that. But I don't want you going alone. You've become like a son to me."

"I'm taking Felicity with me."

"Felicity!? Are you...sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it'll be okay. She was pretty insistent on coming with me"

The professor thought for a moment, "Well, that's the most decision making she made considering she agreed to essentially travel with world with you. However...I think there should be someone else going with you other than Felicity."

Alex's face lit up with confusion, "Surely you don't mean yourself professor?"

He chuckled, "No I don't, I mean, perhaps it would be best to take another moemon."

"You mean one of the starters?" Alex asked. "Don't you have new trainers coming tomorrow?"

"The day after," Professor Sycamore replied, "but besides, there are only two trainers coming. Both of them have requested a specific starter, so you can just take the third."

The professor got up, excited, and went under one of his desks, pulling out a bag. Alex could already see the three moeballs for starter trainers as Professor Sycamore pulled out one specifically and held it out to Alex.

"Go ahead. Take it, she's got some issues with people but she makes up for that with spirit."

Alex took up the moeball from Professor Sycamore, his heart beating with anticipation, and pressed the button.

End Ch1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, thank you everyone for reading and to those who decided to follow this new story. Sorry for the wait and here we go!**

Alexander pressed the button on the moemon ball and a flash of white light momentarily blinded the professor and him both. When the light faded and Alexander adjusted his eyes, he was taken aback by this moemon. She had a short, light blue hair and wore a pair of yellow goggles over her eyes. She had large white puffy material around her neck that transcended down her back just before her butt. Her figure was thin and small, her breasts barely seen in her light blue top that appeared nearly skin tight. The shirt stopped right above her belly-button and she also wore tight shorts that were the same color as her shirt, black tights under the shorts that went down to her ankles. Her mouth formed a straight line and her eyes bore onto the professor and Alex as they both looked at her for a moment.

"Professor." She nodded to the professor as a greeting, then looking at Alex. "Who're you?"

"I'm Alexander." He held out a hand for the moemon to shake.

She ignored his hand and kept looking into Alex's eyes. The professor smiled weakly as he stepped to the side of both of them, "Now now Froakie, there's no need to be apprehensive. This is going to be your new trainer!"

Froakie looked at the professor with surprise and disgust, "What? Why do I need to have a trainer at all?!"

The professor kept his smile up, "Well, I thought it would be good for you to get out of the lab, and I also thought that Alex could use some extra help on his journey."

The moemon frowned and looked back at Alexander, "And what journey is this?"

Alex tensed up when the moemon asked that question and chose to ignore it, "Out of curiosity, have you ever been given a name?"

The froakie thought for a moment and shook her head. Alex made a side smile with his mouth, "Would you like one?"

"Hmm…if it's any good I suppose."

Alex thought for a moment about what name the froakie could have. He scratched his chin for another moment and then realized he had a nice one. "How about Gina?" he said, shrugging.

The froakie moemon considered the name, actually liking it, "It's a good name…I like it. What made you think of it?"

"Oh nothing." Alex said, shrugging to Gina. "I've already packed up for this trip. It's gonna be a long one…sure you're up for it?"

Gina considered the boy's words before responding slowly, "I am up for anything. I'll prove that you on the road."

Alex's face blanketed with surprise and admiration, "Well then, let's get going. I'll see you around professor?"

"Yes." the professor said, nodding. "I will definitely see you soon. Where will you head first?"

Alex considered his options for a moment, "The photo was taken in Santalune City…so I'll start there."

"Ah yes," Professor Sycamore nodded, "that photo was given to me in Santalune City from a…friend of mine. When you find that person, tell them that Sycamore says hello will you?"

"Sure, I can do that." Alexander said with certainty, nodding. "How will I know when I see them?"

"Don't worry…you'll definitely know. They're rather hard to miss actually."

"Alright then, thank you for everything professor." Alexander held his hand out to Gina. "Shall we get going?"

Gina pushed by him and walked to the door, waiting for Alex. He shrugged, grabbed his backpack, put the files back into the largest compartment and walked out the door, clutching Gina's moemon ball in his hand, something that Gina watched closely. walked to the door, opening it and walking out with Gina.

The professor smiled, the smile sympathetic but clearly forced, "Good luck to you Alex! You as well Gina!"

The two of them walked onto the path, the sun already having past its peak at noon by the time they passed through the little town past Route One where the professor kept his little lab. They didn't run into any wild moemon, which Gina found strange, though Alex didn't seem to think much of it she observed. Even as they were passing through Route Two, they didn't have to deal with any surprising moemon. Gina kept looking around suspiciously, and then back at Alex who seemed nonchalant. He stopped only for a moment to pick up a piece of brown cloth lying on the side of the road.

"What is that?" Gina asked as she came up and looked at it.

Alex held it in his hand before tossing it back to the ground, "Silk cloth."

Gina looked around, "Why is it here?"

Alex stuffed the piece of brown cloth into his jean pockets, "Who knows, it's not here anymore."

Gina watched Alexander, "You never answered my question earlier and I heard when you spoke with the professor. What is the photo of?"

Alex kept looking forward, "I'm looking for a particular moemon, the photo is of it."

Gina didn't say anything after that, her curiosity quelled for the moment. They arrived outside the Santalune Forest as Alexander pulled out a map of the Kalos region, Gina peeking over his shoulder.

Alex muttered to himself, "Let's see…if we past through this forest, we'll reach Santalune City."

Gina looked at the entrance to the forest suspiciously, "Is this perhaps where we will find moemon? There haven't been any others along the paths that we have walked."

"Eh. Probably."

"You aren't…concerned at all?"

"I guess not, I mean if one comes along and tries to stop us, what else can we do?"

Gina's eyes narrowed, "You are rather unconcerned about what could be dangerous."

"True" Alex said shrugging, "but it doesn't matter."

"Your arrogance will be the end of you."

Alexander shrugged once more, "Maybe so, but I've got things to do without worrying abou-"

Alex was cut off as he felt a sudden 'whack' on the back of his head, his brain functions short circuiting. He fell to the ground, toppling over his map that crumpled. Gina stood over him, her hand out where Alexander's head used to be. Her face was complete with apathy, as well as a small hint of disgust and anger.

"I appreciate the name…but that's all. And I'll take nothing more."

Gina waltzed into the forest, determined to figure out what was wrong with the area and why there weren't any moemon.

/

Gina walked quietly through the Santalune Forest, her feet barely making a sound. The forest was lush with greenery, every tree standing tall and healthy. Light trickled in through the branches of the trees, making the forest surprisingly low lit. Gina jumped up and stood in the branch of one of the hundreds of trees, looking around. There wasn't anything that she could see other than the forest, still concerned why she couldn't see any other fellow moemon. Suddenly, she heard a small whimpering and she looked harder. Jumping from one tree to another with minimum sound, she finally saw a moemon. It was a kakuna, a small girl with brown hair wrapped in a blanket of her own silk. She was huddled next to a tree, her face in her palms as she appeared to be sobbing. Gina hopped to the tree that the kakuna was nestled next to and slid down the trunk. She landed on her feet and knelt down to look at the small kakuna, "Hello?"

The small cocoon moemon looked up, tears in her eyes and fear in her face, "What are you doing here? They'll find us both!"

"Who will?" Gina asked, confirming one of her early suspicions.

The kakuna pointed in a direction to a corner of the forest, whispering, "She's over there."

Gina stood back up to her full height and walked silently to where the kakuna had pointed. Approaching slowly, she peered closer and closer to the corner of the forest. She heard a sudden rustle behind her and she turned around quickly. The kakuna moemon was now face flat on the ground, not making a sound. Gina opened her sense as far as she could, trying to sense where her opponent was. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle, to which she knelt down and applied pressure immediately. It was painful, Gina realized as she held her ankle, seeing a long needle now protruding in her ankle. The needle caused Gina to bleed every so slightly down from her ankle as she winced. A sudden buzzing sound filled her ears and she turned around to see three beedrill moemon flying down to swarm her. Gina jumped back as she felt a whoosh of air near her, aware that large lance-like objects that were the beedrill's weapons miss her by centimeters. She back flipped once, jumping onto her hands and landing on her feet. She flinched again in pain as she landed on her bad ankle.

The beedrill all looked at Gina, their long blond hair matching their outfits of yellow with black stripes. Gina put her hand on the needles and pulled it out swiftly, biting her lip hard to avoid shouting from the pain. Gina glanced down at the kakuna moemon, who's chin propped her head up. Her eyes were glassy and no longer crying. Gina felt rage add to her emotions as she looked at the predatory moemon. The tallest one in the center tossed her hair back, "Looks like the little frog got lost in the forest doesn't it?"

The beedrill to her left, a little heavier than the others, chuckled, "It sure does." She leveled her lances at Gina. "Who gets to skewer this one?"

The shortest one panted slightly, a little crazy in her eyes, "Let me do it. You two got to beat the others that came here recently."

Gina grit her teeth, "The others?" She asked as she stood to her feet, the pain in her ankle throbbing. "What others?"

"Several moemon used to be in this forest," the tall beedrill contemplated, putting one of her lances over her shoulder, "but we managed to chase most of them out. This forest is much better with less moemon in it. Would you agree Lacy?"

Gina felt a heat at her feet as she looked between all of the beedrill moemon, trying to decipher which one was Lacy. She felt the ground become strangely warm and she looked down, seeing the kakuna with glassy eyes gripping the ground. The kakuna glowed with a blinding and powerful white light, Gina shielded her eyes as the moemon's shape and figure changed. When the light stopped, the kakuna was no longer. Now replaced, it was another beedrill moemon. Gina felt shock and surprise stab her heart, "You were the one who used poison sting. You tricked me…"

The freshly evolved moemon stood up, towering over Gina, "I did. Wasn't very hard to trick you though, you were completely immersed with playing some sort of hero."

Gina felt the weight of her mistake on her shoulders as the beedrill joined one another, the metal clanging of their weapons with rejoice of their trio become one number greater. They sneered down at Gina, to which she scowled back. The beedrill moemon all raised their stinger-like lances, poised at Gina while she stood again, a feeling of nausea washing over her.

Suddenly:

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All four of them turned to the source of the new noise, seeing a bird moemon flying in with a boy in locked in her legs. Gina gasped as she saw the bird moemon fly past with Alexander and crashed into a tree. The beedrill looked at the two bizarrely while Gina's jaw dropped. Felicity stood up, rubbing her head with her wing-hand, "Uh…that hurt!"

Alex sat up, leaves and grass in his hair, "We really need to work on your landings Felicity."

Felicity nodded, "I will work on the landings Alex! Don't worry!"

Felicity then prompted to start to smack the ground with her wings as everyone else looked and watched her. Alex struggled with his next words, "Um…Felicity, what're you doing?"

"I'm working on the landings!"

"Felicity…I meant when you're flying…"

"Oh! That's right!"

Alex smiled with relief now that Felicity understood.

"Did you know I could fly Alex?!"

Alex's smile dropped and he rolled his eyes, "Yes I did Felicity, we'll talk about that later."

The beedrill moemon all stared at Felicity and Alex with complete bafflement, the newly evolved one glaring at them, "Hi, I'm Lacy. Do you mind? We're trying to take care of this stray moemon."

Alexander stood up, brushing the leaves out of his hair, "Gina isn't a stay, she's my moemon."

Gina felt the heat rise to her cheeks even though rage made her fists clench. She stood up, ignored the pain, and grabbed for the bubbly material around her neck. She then tossed it furiously at the beedrill moemon right into their faces.

"Gah!" The four poison bee moemon shouted in unison as they dropped their lances and tried to pull off the sticky substance off of their faces. Gina ran up to the four with as much speed as she could muster, thrusting her fist into the tallest one's gut. She then grabbed the heads of the other two, flipping them over and onto their backs. She then looked at the last one, who was still struggling with her frubbles. Gina swiftly struck out her palm into the moemon's forehead and the beedrill knees crumbled. Gina stumbled backwards as all four of them all groaned from the pain she inflicted. She held her temple with her fingers as Gina felt her body become lighter as usual.

"Whoa!" Felicity exclaimed, "That was cool!"

Gina attempted a smile, but her consciousness got the better of her as she fainted and fell to the ground.

/

Gina felt her head spinning as she regained consciousness. She was lying in a bed with an extra pillow under her head and a wet towel on her forehead. She sat up, anchoring herself with her forearms. She saw slumped in a chair next to her was Alexander, while the bird moemon, Alex called her Felicity earlier if she recalled right, was lying against the wall on the floor. Both of them were sleeping. Gina looked around for a moment, notching that the room they were in was one of the resident rooms for a moemon-center. She found next to her was a small desk with two moeballs on it, Gina recognizing one of them as her own. She picked it up, inspecting it. She slipped it under the blanket and put her head back against the pillow again. She closed her eyes again, feeling fatigued and tired as she fell asleep.

/

Alex woke up and rubbed his eyes, having remembered that he and Felicity carried Gina in. He looked and saw that Felicity was now lying on the floor, still completely asleep. However, he could see that Gina's eyelids twitches as if underneath. Alex nudged her shoulder as he got up from the chair he got up from, "Hey Gina, I know you're awake"

Gina's eyes snapped open, "Hello Alexander."

Alex sat on the edge of the bed, Gina retreating to the other side with the wall to keep a space between the both of them, sitting up. Alex mustered up a half-smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't regret what I did to you before I went into the forest."

"That's good that you're feeling better."

"I certainly don't regret what I said about you either."

"Just to let you know, we made it to Santalune City, this is is their moemon-center actually."

Gina glared at the new moemon trainer, "Must you change the conversation every time I say something?!"

"Technically," Alexander started, "that's what you are doing."

"Urg!" Gina hit her fist against the bed, falling back down with frustration.

Alex chuckled with amusement from Gina's outburst, then got serious. "I know you're not entirely liking the idea of having a trainer Gina. In all honesty though, I saw your skills today, I'll probably need them again down the road."

Gina scoffed, "Right, because you almost went straight into the same trap I did."

"Oh." Alex realized, "You mean the Beedrill? I knew about them."

Gina looked at him with shock, "What? How?"

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the brown silk cloth from earlier. "This stuff is only found off of evolved kakuna. There was enough of it around the edges of the forest that I suspected the beedrill and kakuna."

Gina's eyes widened with realization, "I see, so you weren't being totally stupid were you?"

"Totally? Implying that I was somewhat?"

"Yes."

"What? Come on, I wasn't being stupid."

"Stupid enough to not tell me before we went into the forest."

Alex sighed, "You've got me there."

Gina pulled out the moeball out from under the covers of the bed, Alex seeming surprised. She cleared her thoat, "In all honesty, one of the biggest reasons I don't want a trainer isn't because I hate humans. It's just that…I don't wanna give myself in that way…"

Alex thought for a moment, "You mean have sex?"

Gina visibly blushed, "Yes. Don't moemon have to submit to their trainer in that way in order to officiate the trainer/moemon status?"

"No actually."

"Wait…what?"

Alex chuckled again, "That's just a myth. Trainers and moemon don't have to have sex if they don't want to in order to have that trainer and moemon status. All that's needed is a kiss."

Gina shifted back and forth, looking everywhere except for Alex's eyes, "A kiss huh…"

"Yep."

Gina attempted to shrug nonchalantly, "I guess that's fine…"

"You sure?" Alexander asked, making sure that Gina was okay with it.

"Yes. Just one kiss." Gina said, as if to ensure herself. She leaned towards Alex and puckered her lips ever so slightly, clearly nervous. Alex pecked her lips with his own, suddenly feeling a warmth shudder through his body. He could tell Gina had felt it too. She blushed more as she tried to regain her composure, "That's it? That was easy."

"Yeah." Alex said, feeling relieved himself. "It certainly-"

"HEEEYYY! That's no fair!"

Alex and Gina looked at Felicity, who had woken up, and was sitting in a spring position. She jumped and landed right on top of Alexander, who was once again surprised by her boundless energy. Felicity put her full weight on Alex and kissed him. Alex felt another surge of warmth shudder through his body as she refused to let their lips unlock.

"Hey!" Gina sat up on her knees in protest. "That's completely unnecessary!"

"You got to kiss him too though!"

"That was necessary…you didn't need to jump on him!"

"I didn't jump on Alex! I…I…Hey!"

Alex interjected, "What?"

"How come Gina only gets to kiss Alex?"

"Felicity," Alex said, guessing what was going to happen next, "you already did too."

"I don't remember…oh well!" Felicity went in for another kiss, succeeding. The kiss was held, Gina seemingly mortified and Alex starting to loose air. When Felicity didn't let up, Alex knocked on the desk next to the bed. A moeball dropped down, which Alex seized and used, Felicity disappeared in a flash of red. Alexander gasped for breath and stood up, wiping his mouth with slight embarrassment. He then noticed that there was only one moeball there. He looked at Gina, who had noticed what Alex had noticed. She stared him down, a haze that Alex returned. Gina's hand then slipped under the blanket and pulled out another moemon ball, of which Alex knew it was hers. Gina held it to her chest and watched Alex. Alex attempted another humorous smile, "Am I going to get that back at one point?"

"Yes," Gina started, biting her lips, "but I want you to promise me something. I will choose when my…virginity is taken, not anyone else. Nor at any other time before my choosing. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Alex said, walking towards the bed and kneeling down for his bag. "I'll actually do you one better."

Gina got curious as Alex rummaged through his bag. Alex then stood back up, holding what was seemingly a chastity belt that was made of a grey stone material. Alex held it up to Gina, "This is a Ever-belt. Simply put, it's a chastity belt made of a material that prevents evolution. I'll honor your requests but this will protect you from those who wouldn't."

Gina looked at him seriously, "You would give this to me?"

"I may be arrogant sometimes, but I back that up. In this case, better safe than sorry."

Gina looked at Alex with a newfound respect and took the Ever-belt. Alex smiled, "I'll see you downstairs, gotta let Nurse Joy we're checking out."

Alex opened the small room's door and closed it behind him, feeling triumphant that Gina and him could get a chance to work together.

End Ch2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Infested Battle

Alex shut the door behind him, making sure he had everything. He wanted Gina to get some extra rest and he needed to look for the person Professor Sycamore had been talking about. He walked out of the moemon center and looked around at Santalune City. The ground was covered with a layer of brick, the houses modest and decorated with several pink flowers. They hung from the windows, grew in gardens, and around where there were around the tables and chairs for the restaurants.

Alex walked past the moecenter and saw a fountain splashing water in the middle of the city. Alex walked up to it and watched it for a moment, seeing how the water trickled down and into the pool, where it simply got absorbed to be shot out of flowers from the top again. Looking at it for another moment, he realized that it was in the shape of the moemon roselia. Normally green, the roselia fountain matched its inspired moemon image quite well. The two flowers in place of its hands were facing the sky, water trickling down, as the roselia smiled with its eyes closed.

Alex moved past the fountain, satisfied with its beauty. He looked around more, but stopped when he saw a strange person leaning over the roof of a large building. He approached the building with curiosity. It was a women, with rounded sandy blonde hair around her head and largish eyebrows. She wore a white tank top and pants that started put white but changed into a turquoise as it descended past the hip, ending just past her knees where there were brown boots with turquoise laces. She had a camera in her hands, her dark green eyes staring intently through the lens of her camera.

Alex followed the direction of her camera to see a moemon with long black hair and a long green dress, or rather long leaf dress, was sleeping peacefully at the edge of the forest. Her arms were tucked under her head as she snoozed. Alex looked between the photographer and the moemon, recognizing it as a burmy. He then realized she was aiming the camera at the slightly hiked up dress of the burmy, the camera clicking quietly as it took pictures.

Alex approached the woman with the camera on top of the building more, until he was at the base of the building.

"Um, Miss?" Alex called up to the woman.

"GAAAH!" The woman shouted with surprise, loosing her grip on the roof of the building and falling down, hitting the side of the building and the ground hard with a thump. The burmy moemon woke up from the scream and ran back into the trees, her hair swinging her from tree to tree as it wrapped around the branches.

"Oww…" The woman moaned, rubbing her head, then looked at her camera. "Gah!" She screamed out, picking her camera off the ground and inspecting it. Alex presumed she making sure it wasn't broken, among other things.

Alex leant out his hand to the woman. "Are you alright Miss?"

She looked at Alex, slight bewildered. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She took his hand and she got up, rubbing her head while looping her camera strap back over her neck. She frowned at him. "You completely broke my concentration you know."

"Your concentration?"

"Yes! I was taking some amazing pictures!"

"Of that burmy's butt?"

"Oh…hehe…I mean, my best pictures are of bug moemon…"

"Of their butts?"

"Er…well…that's for my special collection!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Are you perhaps a friend of Professor Sycamore?"

She held a hand of greeting. "Sure am! Pleased to meet you! Who're you though?

Alex shook her hand. "I'm Alex, one of the professors assistants."

"Alex…Alex…" She pondered the name for a moment, still holding Alex's hand. "Oh! That Alex!"

"That Alex?" Alex questioned, "Do you know me from somewhere?"

"Sycamore's mentioned you to me a few times before…"

"Oh okay. And you are?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Viola. Nice to meet you Alex."

"Nice to meet you too Viola. I wanted to ask you about a certain photo you've taken…" Alex reached for his backpack.

"Oh sure!" Viola grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the large building. Alex looked around to see an rope in the center of the room that went somewhere lower, but the walls were covered in pictures of beautiful bug moemon, distinct by their insect wings or other bug features, in various posing positions. None of them too sexual though Alex noted. Viola dragged him to a specific one of a butterfree in the back of the room, her wings spread out to the edges of the picture frame, her hands placed on her hips which matched her proud face. Viola looked at this one, still gripping Alex's collar.

"This is one of my favorites, the butterfree was practically begging to have her photo taken when she had just evolved. I knew her too! I used to train with her quite a bit!"

"Right, that's not actually the one I was talking about though…"

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so! I have this one too!"

Viola dragged Alex some more, who held his throat to keep up his breathing. The came next to a picture of a metapod, who was hanging from a tree upside down, holding her emerald green dress up with a shy and flushed face.

"This one was really cute! I asked the metapod if I could take her picture and she was shy at first but she eventually said yes! And I absolutely loved it!"

"Miss Viola…"

"No no no, that's way too formal. Viola is fine!"

"Okay then…" Alex started again, "Viola, I was actually wanting to ask about your picture of Xerneas."

There was a few seconds of brief silence as Viola let go of Alex's collar. She looked at him while he waited for an answer. "The Xerneas picture, I remember taking that one…"

"Could you tell me where you took it?"

"Um…how about this, if you can beat me in a gym battle, then I'll tell you where I took the picture."

"Why not just tell me?"

"Because form what the professor told me, it sounds like you'd go anywhere to find Xerneas. And where I took it was during a trip that was pretty dangerous. If you can handle me, I'll think about whether or not you can handle where I went for that picture."

Alex thought about what Viola said for a second. "Alright, I challenge you to a gym battle then. I've just got to go and get my other moemo-"

"I'm already here."

Both Alex and Viola jumped as they saw Gina was standing behind the both of them.

"Gina!" Alex nearly shouted. "When did you get here?!"

"I saw you head to this gym," She said, pulling a small book from behind her back, "Also, Miss Viola…your dropped this."

Gina was blushing slightly as she handed the book to Viola, who didn't recognize it for a moment, but quickly blushed herself as she took it and hid it behind her back. Viola attempted a smile as she blushed. "Well, I'll see you downstairs then!"

Viola ran to the center of the room and slid down the rope bellow. After Viola was gone, Alex whispered into Gina's ear, who was looking around the room, "So…what do you think?"

"Oh…well, her photos speak for themselves I suppose, they are…good."

"No no, I mean for the battle."

"Oh, right! Of course."

"Think you'll be okay?"

"I think so. I've never been in an official battle, even when I was with the professor. But I will do what I can." Gina said, as the elevator floor came back up into the square that it revealed itself.

"Well, I hope you are."

"Worried for a battle with a gym leader?"

"More of the fact that you're the only moemon I have to use."

"I am? What about Felicity…Oh."

"Yeah. Someday. Not yet."

Alex and Gina both stepped in front of the the rope, and Alex slid down. GIna followed down, and she gasped as they saw the next level floor. There was a wooden platform across from where Alex and Gina got to, Viola standing on it. Between the two platforms, there was an enormous spider web that seemed to stretch throughout the entire rest of the room. Alex looked through the web and could only see immense shrubbery beneath. There were large leaves surrounding the giant spider web, all covered in dew. It seemed like a giant rainforest. Viola put her hands on her hips excitedly. "Alrighty Alex, ready?"

"Yep." Alex stated.

"Cool. This will be a two on two moemon battle. You get to substitute, but not me."

Gina whispered into Alex's ear, "Is there something she can do that we can't?"

"Not that I know of." Alex shrugged.

Viola held a moeball in her hand, having plucked it from her belt. "Alright, shall we start?"

Alex nodded. "I'm starting with Gina, who's a Froakie."

Gina jumped, flipping twice, and landed in the middle of the web, which only caused her to bounce slightly from the rebound.

Viola nodded. "Very nice. I'm starting with…!" Viola threw her moeball into the web and it flashed in a bright white light. When Alex's adjusted back to normal, he saw a short girl with blue hair cut at her ears, with a single blonde hair strand sticking up above jet head. She wore a single sky blue t-shirt and shorts that ended at her knee. She had her arms crossed and her legs positioned well to keep her balance. Viola squealed with pride and excitement as she took a picture of her moemon with her camera.

Viola flashed a smile. "This is Sally, who's a surskit!"

Gina looked the bug moemon up and down, Sally doing the same. Gina widened her eyes as strands of the surskit's hair grew out into four long tendrils, Sally smiling at Gina's surprise. The tips of Sally's hair made points and lifted her body above the ground. Viola's face grew into an excited grin as she shouted, "Begin!"

Alex frowned. "Wait a minute, don't we need a referee?"

Viola's face feel. "Ug, you're right…Ref!"

A man came rubbing in behind her, in a yellow and white striped shirt with black shorts. "Sorry! Alright," He raised his hand and abruptly brought it down, "Begin!"

"Gina, Pound!"

"Sally, Quick Attack!"

Both Viola and Alex shouted at the same time. Sally whizzed across the large web and pushed her full weight into Gina's gut. As they both fell back, Gina's hand moved at a close speed and whacked Sally's back as they went down. Sally pushed Gina's body down into the web, which stuck immediately. Gina struggled to free herself as Sally seemingly skated back with her hair the only part of her body touching the web.

" _Shoot, Gina's already stuck in the web._ " Alex thought, remembering how he had guessed moving across the web would be troublesome.

Sally smugly smiled down at Gina, who managed only to keep one limb free at a time as she thrashed to move out of the web. Sally looked back at Viola, who was taking a few shots of the now web-entangled Gina. Alex felt himself start to panic.

"Gina, Bubble!"

Gina opened her mouth and blew several hundred bubbles into the air, which floated speedily towards Sally. Sally brought her body up closer to her core and crossed her arms in front of her face. The bubbles popped several times against Sally as hovered and took it. When all the bubbles were gone, Sally simply shook her face and wiped off the excess water from her clothes. Viola smiled smugly as she took shots of her slightly wet surskit. "Water moves won't work as well against another Water type like Sally. Gonna have to find another way to damage her Alex."

Alex bit his lips admittedly. "She's right." He thought to himself. " _And since Gina can't move, Pound is even less effective than Bubble._ "

Alex watched as Gina looked around, trying to figure out a way get out. Meanwhile, Sally was smirking.

"Sally, Quick Attack!" Viola commanded.

Sally whizzed back across the web and hovered over Gina again, then moving with immense speed, crashed her body into Gina's gut again. Alex heard Gina grunt as she took another hit, obviously not doing well. Alex knew what he needed to do if he wanted to win this first round.

"Gina!" He held up her moeball. "Return!"

He saw Gina whirl her head and glare for a moment before disappearing in a flash of red light. Viola looked at Alex respectively. "That wasn't a bad idea. Though I guess that depends on what your other moemon is…"

Alex put Gina's moeball back on his belt and pulled out another, embracing himself for embarrassment.

"Felicity, let's go!"

He threw her moeball out and another flash. Felicity appeared in front of him, at the edge of their platform. Felicity looked around with awe as Alex began to sweat.

"This is Felicity, a Fletchling." He shouted out to the referee and Viola, then turned to Felicity. "Think you can help me win this gym battle?"

Felicity stopped staring at the web and looked at Alex, deep in thought. "Battle…battle…battle…Oh! I love battles!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Lemme at 'em!"

Felicity jumped off the platform and flapped her wings, hovering in the air. Alex took a moment to remember Felicity's moves as the referee called out. "Battle, resume!"

Viola took no time. "Sally, use Quick Attack!"

"You too Felicity!" Alex responded.

Both moemon moved at each other with incredible speed, both of them hitting heads with that speed. A split second pasted as the pushed against one another, until Felicity pushed Sally back down to the web. Sally landed with her hair poised on the web as Felicity flew back above her, grinning at Alex.

"I got her! I got her!" She shouted gleefully.

"Good!" Alex cheered for Felicity. "Again!"

"What again?"

"Attack!"

"Which one?"

Alex face palmed. "Quick Attack…"

"Oh, right!"

Felicity whizzed at Sally again, who moved across the web to avoid speedy attack. Felicity couldn't control her momentum well enough and yelped as she put her feet talons out and landed on the web, wobbling to keep her balance. Alex blinked as Sally moved circles around Felicity who was distracted by the webbing with her own incredible speed. Alex thought frantically. " _She's not going to be able to tell where Sally's attack is gonna come from. Unless…_ " Alex got an idea.

"Felicity!" He called out. "Smell anything?"

She looked at him even more bewildered than usual. "Huh?"

"Do you smell anything?"

"Uh…" She sniffed in the air, her face lighting up a second later. "Oh! I do!"

"Use Peck at it when the smell gets stronger!"

"Okay!"

Felicity kept sniffing as Alex got more nervous as the time kept going. Finally, in a blur, Sally moved in to attack and Felicity responded with a similar speed and hit her face against Sally. Alex could see that the attack had connected at Sally's forehead. Sally wobbled for a moment in front of Felicity, a visible bruise on her head, and then fell backwards on the webbing.

"Sally!"

"Surskit is no longer able to battle. Fletchling wins!" The referee shouted.

"Yay!" Felicity shouted as Viola returned her surskit back to it's ball.

Viola smirked knowingly as she switched balls. "You knew about the smell that comes from Sally's hair tip?"

Alex nodded. "I did."

Viola chuckled. "Not bad…but beat my Vivillon. Here we go, Leslie!"

Viola there her other moeball, which released a tall girl that flew by beautiful pink butterfly wings. She had long black hair and wore a pink t-shirt with jean shorts. Her wings flapped gracefully as the scales seemingly shined from the lights in the room. Alex felt himself impressed by the moemon's beauty.

"Ready Felicity?" Alex called out.

"Yep!" Felicity responded.

"Alright, then use Peck!"

Felicity flapped her wings hard and managed to launch herself from the web and flee up to Leslie's level. Leslie's face turned to shock from Felicity's aggressiveness and then again as Felicity lurched her head forward at Leslie's center. The scale moemon fluttered down for a moment, holding her gut, but smirked confidently.

"Leslie, use Infestation!"

Leslie put out her hands which began to glow green. Small insect-looking creatures flew out from her sleeves and swarmed Felicity. Felicity began to panic as the green energy bugs started to go into her clothes and landed on her, glowing brighter as the stayed on her.

"Ow…Ow!" Felicity thrashed as the green bugs seemingly bit her.

"Quick, Tackle Leslie!"

"Felicity, ignore the bugs! Quick Attack!"

Felicity shook her head as her face spelled disgust. Leslie flew quickly towards the struggling bird moemon, but Felicity flew even faster at Leslie as she rammed into the butterfly moemon. The both of them crashed into the large web, which stretched much rather than it had before. Alex could see Felicity was only getting more pumped as the battle progressed, while Leslie was stretching her physical strength thin as she struggled to get Felicity off of her.

"Leslie," Viola shouted, "Get off the webbing!"

Leslie started to flap her large butterfly wings that caused the entire web to shake. Alex watched with surprise though as Leslie didn't seem to move any higher off of the web. He realized then as he looked closer that there was water coming from all directions on the web and accumulating into Leslie's wings, which must've made them much heavier. Realization dawned on Alex. " _Gina's Bubble attack…the access water must've gone onto the web after they popped and hit Sally…and now it's making Leslie's wings heavier!_ "

Viola must've figured this out too. "Leslie, use Infestation!"

"Felicity, Peck!"

Leslie out her arms out again and the green energy bugs swarmed all over Felicity, nearly covering her. Felicity shook violently as the bugs bit her, the energy swarming her.

"Come on Felicity," Alex shouted, "You got this!"

Felicity shook more, but her eyes remained focused as the green covered her. She strongly swung her head down at Leslie, striking her in the face once more. The air rang with silence as neither of them moved much. The referee moved to the edge of Viola's platform and looked at Leslie, who was unconscious.

"The match is over! Fletchling has beaten Vivillon, so Alex is the winner!" He shouted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOO!"

Felicity screamed as she flew back over to Alex and knocked him over familiarly. Alex was still in shock as Felicity kissed him deeply. He gasped for breath deeply after she released his lips. "I did it Alex! I did it!"

"Yeah…" Alex said, shocked, "You did…"

"What's wrong? Aren't you proud of me?" Felicity said with a confused look on her face.

Alex smiled warmly. "Yeah…I am. Good job Felicity."

And he meant it.

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming."

Alex looked up and saw Gina looking down at the both of them. Alex shrugged as Gina raised an eyebrow. "You did a good job too."

Gina looked at him skeptically. "And what did I do?"

"You made the web a lot wetter for when Felicity beat Leslie."

Gina smiled shyly. Felicity grinned from ear to ear as she got up, Alex following her. Felicity raised her wings. "Yay teamwork!"

Gina and Alex both smiled as Felicity pulled them in for a bird hug. Then she looked at the both of them, confused. "Wait…what did we just win?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Rival's Entrance**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it, sorry it took me a while.**

Viola smiled as she met Alex and his moemon back where she had set up her camera stuff, behind the gym field. Alex put Felicity and Gina back in their balls after Felicity managed to calm down and he headed straight for Viola. Viola smiled as he came up to her.

"You did a great job with that battle. Especially since it was your first gym battle."

Alex shrugged, only side smiling a little bit. "Thanks. How'd you know it was my first?"

Viola smiled slightly herself. "Your moemon hadn't evolved a ton and both of them acted like it was their first battles as well."

"You make a good point."

"Anyhow," Viola's hand went into her back pant's pocket as she pulled out a small metallic object that looked like an insect of some sort. She held it out to Alexander. "This is the Bug Badge. It's a symbol that you've won here at my gym."

Alexander looked at the badge and picked it up from Viola's hand gingerly, looking at it more as he held it up closer to his face. He folded it into his palm and slipped it into his front pant pocket, looking at the bug type gym leader more sternly.

"I appreciate this…but it's not what I battled for."

Viola looked at Alex sheepishly and laughed a little. "Yeah, I didn't forget, don't worry."

Viola turned around and went into her tent, Alex right behind her. Alex looked around at the inside, surprised of how many pictures she had taken, of landscapes, people and moemon alike. Alex could tell there was a small inclination of some of her moemon pictures, but he had already seen that side of her taste in photography.

Viola moved to a small desk on the side of the tent wall and opened up a drawer. She pulled out a familiar looking file and held it up to Alex. "This is the original picture I took that day."

She handed it Alex, who delicately took it out as quickly as he could without harming the photo or the sleeve. Alex looked at the picture for a moment, remembering how he had felt when he had first seen the picture, when he had found it in the professor's laboratory. He held it back out to Viola. "Where did you take this? When did you take it?"

Viola sat on the edge of the desk, fidgeting with one of her many camera's on her lap. "I took that about two years ago, in the middle of the summer. I was going about looking to take some more pictures up by a lake near Geosenge Town-"

"Geosenge Town? Are you sure?"

Viola looked at him with a bit of a insulted face. "Yes I'm sure, it's not like Kalos' geography has changed dramatically since the two years that I took that picture."

"Right, sorry, go on."

"Anyhow, while I was taking photos at a nearby lake, I saw it. I saw Xerneas." Viola said it with pride and astonishment, Alex hearing the shock in her words even now as she recounted the story after so long. "It was just standing next a tree on the edge of the forest, just looking out into the distance…I took the picture and looked down at the camera to make sure that it had turned out alright and went to take another. But by then, it was already gone. Not a trace left behind."

Alex nodded. "Except for the photo that you took of it."

"That's right." Viola said, nodding thoughtfully, "I was lucky enough to snap that first picture."

"No kidding." Alex said, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "So Geosenge Town is where you took the picture? You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes yes, I'm sure." Viola said, waving her hand annoyed. She put her hand down and looked at him knowingly. "You're going there next aren't you?"

"Without a doubt." Alex said with conviction, handing the original photo back to the bug gym leader.

"I must ask…" Viola started, "Why're you searching for Xerneas? The professor never mentioned why, but he told me that you were searching for her, but he never said why. In fact…when he told me about that, he said in one of the most solemn tones I've ever heard him use."

Alex looked away from Viola, his own face grim. "That's my reason and my reason alone. Sorry, but I won't be telling someone I just met today."

Viola shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I gotta mind my own combee's wax then. Well, either way, good luck to you."

"Thanks."

/

Alex walked over to the moemon center and gave Gina's and Felicity's moeballs to Nurse Joy.

 _I'll start heading out out Geosenge Town soon as the two heal. They did a good job considering it was their first fight…that I know of._ Alex thought more of how Felicity acted during the gym battle. She actually knew what she was doing and seemed a lot less like she was completely oblivious. _How'd that happen?_

"Hey there!"

Alexander turned around to find a woman with black hair in a ponytail and a camera headset wrapped around her head. She was wearing a black and raspberry top with a skirt, and a pouch strapped to her waist. She smiled and briskly walked up to Alex.

"My names Alexa, I'm a journalist. I just heard you beat Viola the gym leader, care to comment?"

Alex looked at Alexa skeptically. "I'm Alex."

Alexa smiled. "Nice to meet you Alex, can't say I've heard of you before. Are you a new champion challenger in the making?"

"Nah," Alex shrugged nonchalantly, "Just had a battle with Viola. By the way, I just came back from that. How'd you know about it?"

"She's my sister. We keep each other in the loop. Or…well, she keeps me in the loop whenever there's a scoop-worthy person in the city."

"And I'm scoop-worthy?"

"For sure. You're the second trainer in two days to challenge and win against Viola."

"Second?"

"Yeah, I missed him when since he left already so I thought I was really lucky to hear that another trainer came along and beat my little sister."

"Huh, well…what do you want me to say?"

"Anything! Like why'd you challenge Viola?"

"She had some information and I had to beat her in a battle to get it."

"What were you asking for?" Alexa asked, pulling a notepad and pen out of her pouch and began scribbling somethings down, the recording headset blinking a red light.

Alex regarded the camera and how meticulous the journalist seemed to be about everything, pondering on what kind of answer he'd give her. He took a deep breath and looked at Alexa.

"I'm looking for Xerneas."

It took a minute for her to register, but Alexa finally looked up from her notepad with shock woven into her expression.

"Um…anything to add to that?"

"Not really."

"Can I quote you?"

"Sure." Alex shrugged as he noticed Nurse Joy approaching with Felicity's and Gina's moeballs. Alex turned to the desk and took both, thanking Joy. He looked back at Alexa as he clipped both moeballs back onto his belt. "You can write it in the papers when I catch Xerneas."

/

A few minutes later, Alex headed out of the center with Gina and Felicity fully healed. Alex had both hands in his front pockets and walked silently along Route 4. He looked at both sides and saw the hedges and flowers and beauty, smiling about it slightly. He had read somewhere that this part of Kalos was prided with its gardens. They were certainly magnificent to the eyes of anyone who appreciated how much it took in order to take care of and build a garden of such proportions. The grass was cut with incredible refinement and no blade was standing too tall. There were a few people here and there, enjoying the sun and the midday air. Alexander saw some kids roller skating near the fountain up ahead where he was walking.

"Hey!"

Alexander turned toward the source of the voice calling to him, for the second time that day, and saw a boy about his age, and just as tall as well. He had short blonde hair and a slightly muscular body, a gray hoodie hugging his body shape. The hood was over the top of his head, so his blonde hair peeked out from the bottom of the hood. He had a stern look on his face, his blue eyes equally piercing as his gaze. He smirked slightly as he walked up to Alex and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Carter."

Alex held out his hand skeptically. "Alexander. Alex for short."

"Nice to meet you."

"Any reason you decided to greet me?"

"Yeah. I wanna battle you."

"Why me?"

Carter smirked more. "You're the other trainer who received a starter from Sycamore."

"You did too?"

"Yeah." Carter nodded. "And I wanna battle the guy who the professor decided to give the other starter to. I wanna be a champion. Best way to do that…starts with good moemon. For anyone starting, the best option is one of the three starters offered by the professor."

Alex nodded in understanding "I see…and if I wanted to decline."

Carter's face twisted with arrogance and irritation. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"I'm not aiming to be the best like you are."

"Then…" Carter started, confused. "Why did the professor give you a starter moemon? Sycamore wouldn't give one to just anyone, so you must be exceptional."

Alex shrugged. "I did win against the gym back in Santalune City."

Carter's eyes widened. "You beat Viola? I got here yesterday and beat her too!"

"Wait," Alex started. "If I got my starter before you, how did you get here first?"

"Don't know…" Carter shrugged himself, walking a little bit away from Alex.

Alex snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh right. I was a little slow getting through the forest, and then me and my moemon took a rest for the night. You probably were right behind us from the start."

Carter stood a few feet away from Alex, raising his eyebrow. "Took a rest for the night? Oh gotcha, I had my new moemon soon after I got her too."

"Um, no that's not it."

"Uh…okay. Wait, you and your moemon are still virgins?"

"I never said that. Though I guess it's true." Alex shrugged again.

Carter rolled his eyes and spat at the ground. "Lame."

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Guess it's not, still lame though. It's a wonder you won the first gym though."

Alex glared at Carter. "I suppose you just lucked out then?"

Carter smirked, reaching for a moeball on his belt. "Finally interested in a battle? About time."

Carter raised his hand with the moeball in his palm, which doubled in size when he pressed the center button. He clicked it again and a familiar white light flashed. Another second passed and Alex saw a moemon girl wearing brown colored pants and a green hoodie, the hood hanging loose over the back of her neck. Her chest was notably small, comparable to Gina's own, poking through the green hoodie. She had vividly green eyes with a cocky and determined smile, her short brown hair swaying to the slight breeze.

"Cherie," Carter said to his moemon, "Meet our latest opponent, Alex and his moemon…"

"Gina." Alex threw out his moeball, from which Gina appeared. Alex realized how they were nearly the exact same height, Cherie only slightly taller.

Gina looked at Cherie with a bit of surprise. "Chespin?"

"Froakie?" Cherie said with surprise, her smile widening at tad. "Well this will just be like old times."

Gina looked back and forth between Cherie and more alarmingly at Alex. "Since when did you meet Chespin?!" She then looked back at Cherie. "And since when did you get taken in by a trainer?"

"And what about you?" Cherie said, her smile turning into a frustrated scowl. "You're the one that used to say you'd never be interested in any trainer!"

"I never said I was interested in him!"

"Ahem."

Cherie, Gina, and Alex all looked to Carter, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Can we start now? I didn't mean to start a reunion."

Alex nodded, looking at Gina. "You ready?"

"Yeah…sure." Gina said, turning back towards Cherie.

Carter smiled. "Good then. Cherie, use Vine Whip!"

A vine came out from behind Cherie's back and snapped out at Gina, who jumped to the side moments before it impacted with the ground and dirt burst upwards. Gina grunted as she landed on her side and struggled to get back up quickly.

"Again!"

The vine reared back and was whipped once again, smacking at the ground after barely missing Gina again who rolled out of the way. Cherie gritted her teeth as she once again marveled how nimble the Froakie managed to be.

"Now use the other one!"

Gina realized her mistake of simply rolling over in the other direction as the second vine came from around Cherie's back and slapped down on Gina's back. Gina yelped and Alex winced at the cracking sound it made.

"Gina, Quick Attack!" Alex shouted, hoping Gina hadn't taken too much damage.

Gina, who had gotten up onto her knees, launched herself at Cherie. Her speed doubled and slammed into Cherie, the two of them tumbling backwards. The two of them struggled back to their feet, glaring at each other.

"Cherie, Tackle!"

"Gina, use Pound!"

Gina slapped her hand down on the top of Cherie's head. She was no doubt dazed from the direct attack, but Cherie tackled into Gina again, the two of them tumbling into the ground again. With Gina's back to the ground and her feet just beneath Cherie, she pushed with her leg strength and sent Cherie flying into the air. She landed next to Carter, who looked at Cherie frustratingly.

"I thought you said you had a winning streak against Froakie?"

Cherie gritted her teeth before brushing off the dirt on her clothes. "They usually start out even. That ends here."

"Good." Carter said, smiling. "Then use Vine Whip again."

Cherie got up and her vine snapped at Gina again.

"Gina, catch it!"

Gina shuddered at the command she was given, but she got up with her arms raised slightly. The vine slammed into Gina, the force pushing her stance across the ground with her feet dragging in the dirt.

"Have it your way…Cherie! Whip her around!"

Cherie drew her whip in, dragging Gina, and then pulled her up into the air and slapped her onto the ground, causing a boom to sound out. Alex watched as Gina struggle to get out of the dirt, her body trembling from the swing.

"I…have to admit…" Gina said, the exhaustion dripping from her voice. "She hasn't used that one before…"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, a moemon and trainer working together does have benefits."

Gina gripped the vine she was still holding somehow. "Suggestions? I'm at the edge of my rope here…"

"…You're looking for suggestions from me?"

Gina blushed fiercely and glared at Alex. "Yes. So do you have any?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Alex walked over to Gina slowly and whispered into her ear, earning a curious look from Cherie and a suspicious one from Carter.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Gina said, intrigued. "I'll try it."

Carter looked between Gina and Alex, before smirking. "They're out good ideas. Cherie, pull her in!"

Cherie started to tug on her vine, bringing Gina closer as she got dragged across their battlefield. The two of them became locked in a tug-o-war battle, pulling at the vine back and forth. Alex could tell that Cherie was the stronger of the two, but Gina had managed to pull back decently well with her legs keeping her from flying towards Cherie. Well, for the moment at least.

Cherie grinned gleefully. "This is has been fun as always, but I win again."

Gina's eyes remained determined as her muscles pushed off the ground into the air. "If you insist."

Gina let herself get pulled across the battlefield, almost like she flying through the air. Cherie barely had to react as Carter realized that she had stopped pulling back on Cherie's vine and actually was launching herself. The two of them collided quickly and were immediately on the ground again.

"Get up Cherie!" Carter shouted, anger seeping into his voice.

"Gina, use Lick!"

Alex could still tell from where he stood that Gina grimaced before opening her mouth and licking Cherie face right across her right cheek. Cherie looked at Gina with complete surprise, Carter shocked as well. The two moemon stood back, Gina lightly hopping a few paces away from Cherie, wiping her tongue on her wrist.

Gina glanced at Alex to the side of her. "That was gross."

Alex smiled. "Told you that new move would come in handy."

"Says the one who didn't have to just use it…" Gina complained.

"That was odd…" Carter started. "But that move still isn't super effective. Nice try, but this battle is over. Cherie, Vine Whip!"

Gina watched as Cherie's vine moved from behind her and whirled through the air, until stopped right in front of Gina's face. Alex smirked as Cherie's shocked expression confirmed that Gina's ghost-type attack had paralyzed the opponent moemon.

"Gina, Pound!"

Gina dashed at Cherie as fast as she could, an unfamiliar feeling causing determination to surge through her body. When she was almost in front of Cherie, Gina jumped up slightly and swung her hand down on top of Cherie's head. Cherie then hit the ground headfirst, Gina's pound attack planting her face into the dirt. There was complete silence for a few moments before Alex walked over to Gina and smiled. "You beat her. Congratulations."

Gina panted heavily, using her hands to hold herself up by placing them on her kneecaps. "We both did…I didn't realize the new move I learned could paralyze my opponent."

Alex took her hand and pulled her up straight. "How does it feel to defeat her after multiple battles?"

Gina sighed and attempted avoided eye contact with Alex, very aware that she was holding hands with Alex. "That was our fourth battle…and the first one I won."

Alex looked at her more directly. "So the score is 3-1?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that score will likely change."

"Huh?"

"Get up!"

Alex and Gina looked at Carter, who was yelling down at his defeated moemon. He kept yelling at Cherie until she began to stir on the ground. Carter angrily pulled out her moeball and returned Cherie to it, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I'll discuss this with you later."

Carter walked up to Gina and Alex, clipping Cherie's moeball to his belt. "This isn't over. You've earned yourself a rival…virgin."

Alex saw Gina blush as Carter waltzed off away from the two of them, frustrated and in a hurry. Gina raised an eyebrow at Alex. "You mentioned that we never…"

"Other trainers seem to think that it's weird. Personally I don't care."

Gina's reddening face went hand-in-hand with her downcast eyes. "Well, thank you." She raised her head and kissed his cheek.

Alex stood there with surprise of his own, as Gina looked away into the air and fidgeted with her hands.

"Well don't stand there! Aren't we going?"

Alex chuckled as he took out Gina's moeball. "Yeah, but we'll make a stop through Lumiose City to heal you up."

Before Gina could pointlessly argue with Alex, he returned her to his moeball. He smiled and clipped it back to his belt, thinking on the impressive battle display she had just performed. Alex thought also back on Carter, and how angry he seemed with Cherie's failure. He had only been a trainer for a little bit, same going for Carter, and he could already tell there was a large difference between Carter and himself. Alex shouldered his bag and continued walking to Lumiose City, the scenery no longer holding his attention from his many thoughts.


End file.
